Mother Dairy
Mother Dairy, set up in 1974, is a wholly owned subsidiary of National Dairy Development Board (NDDB) of India. Products Mother Dairy's range of products include the brands Mother Dairy (milk, milk products, curd, ice cream, butter, dairy whitener etc), Dhara (range of edible oils) and Safal (range of fresh fruits and vegetables, frozen vegetables, fruit juices). Mother Dairy was set up under the Operation Flood Programme in Delhi. It later expanded in Mumbai, Punjab and eastern India. Future plans include expansion to South India. Mother Dairy Foods Processing Ltd, presently known as Mother Dairy Fruit & Vegetable Private Limited, Patparganj,Delhi, with a present turnover of about $500 million was set up in 1974 under the Operation Flood Programme. It is now a subsidiary company of National Dairy Development Board (NDDB). Mother Dairy Foods Processing Ltd offers the following products: Mother Dairy markets dairy products like Liquid Milk, Ice Creams, Flavoured Milk, Dahi, Lassi, Mishti Doi, Ghee, White Butter, Table Butter, Cheese, SMP, Dairy Whitener, UHT Milk, Dhara range of edible oils and the Safal range of fresh Fruits & Vegetables, Frozen Vegetables and Fruit Juices at a national level, through its sales and distribution networks, for marketing food items. Mother Dairy milk (Bulk Vended Milk) is fortified with vitamin A @2000 IU per litre of milk as a part of social accountability. This program was started with the Mother Dairy, Delhi, since February 1980and there after Mother Dairy is continuing this program on their own as a social responsibility without having any financial assistance from the Government as well as since it is felt that BVM is generally consumed by the middle / lower middle / poor strata of the society. It is also found that the dietary practices adopted by these classes are deficient in Vitamin A. Mother Dairy sources significant part of its requirement of liquid milk from dairy cooperatives. Similarly, Mother Dairy sources fruits and vegetables from farmers / growers associations. Mother Dairy also contributes to the cause of oilseeds grower cooperatives that manufacture/ pack the Dhara range of edible oils by undertaking to nationally market all Dhara products. It is Mother Dairy’s constant endeavor to (a) Ensure that milk producers and farmers regularly and continually receive market prices by offering quality milk, milk products and other food products to consumers at competitive prices and; (b) Uphold institutional structures that empower milk producers and farmers through processes that are equitable. At Mother Dairy, processing of milk is controlled by process automation whereby state-of-the-art microprocessor technology is adopted to integrate and completely automate all functions of the milk processing areas to ensure high product quality/ reliability and safety. Mother Dairy is an IS/ ISO-9002, IS-15000 HACCP and IS-14001 EMS certified organization. Moreover, its Quality Assurance Laboratory is certified by National Accreditation Board for Testing and Calibration Laboratory (NABL)-Department of Science and Technology, Government of India. Mother Dairy markets approximately 2.8 million liters of milk daily in the markets of Delhi, Mumbai, Saurashtra and Hyderabad. Mother Dairy Milk has a market share of 66% in the branded sector in Delhi where it sells 2.3 million liters of milk daily and undertakes its marketing operations through around 14,000 retail outlets and 845 exclusive outlets of Mother Dairy. The company’s derives significant competitive advantage from its unique distribution network of bulk vending booths, retail outlets and mobile units. Mother Dairy ice creams launched in the year 1995 have shown continuous growth over the years and today boasts of approximately 62% market share in Delhi and NCR. Mother Dairy also manufactures and markets a wide range of dairy products that include Butter, Dahi, Ghee, Cheese, UHT Milk, Lassi & Flavored Milk and most of these products are available across the country. The company markets an array of fresh and frozen fruit and vegetable products under the brand name SAFAL through a chain of 400+ own Fruit and Vegetable shops and more than 20,000 retail outlets in various parts of the country. Fresh produce from the producers is handled at the Company’s modern distribution facility in Delhi with an annual capacity of 200,000 MT. An IQF facility with capacity of around 75 MT per day is also operational in Delhi. A state-of-the-art fruit processing plant of fruit handling capacity of 120 MT per day, a 100 percent EOU, setup in 1996 at Mumbai supplies quality products in the international market. With increasing demand another state-of-the-art fruit processing plant has been set up at Bangalore with fruit handling capacity of around 250 MT per day. Mother Dairy has over the last 3 decades, harnessed the power of farmer cooperatives to deliver a range of delicious products and bring a smile on your face. In times to come, Mother Dairy shall strive to remain one of India’s finest food companies. Quality Standards Mother Dairy is an IS/ ISO 9002, IS 15000 HACCP and IS 14001 EMS certified organization. Mother Dairy, Delhi has been awarded ISO 9001:2000 (Quality Management Systems), HACCP, 2002 RvA (Food Safety Management Systems) and ISO 14001:2004 (Environmental Management Systems) Certifications. Moreover, National Accreditation Board accredits its Quality Assurance Laboratory as per ISO/IEC 17025:1999 for Testing and Calibration Laboratories, Department of Science and Technology, Government of India. Category:Economy of Delhi Category:Food companies of India Category:Cooperatives in India Category:Dairy products companies in India